Without The Flick Of The Wand
by Midnightkisses10
Summary: Albus Potter loves Muggles and everything to do with Muggles. When he is allowed to write a book about them and their lifestyle which requires him to travel around the world, he is over the moon. Only one thing could ruin that: Scorpius Malfoy. Or maybe it will just make the trip all the more better? Reposted and improved!
1. Airplanes: A Substitute For Brooms

_Without The Flick Of The Wand_

_By Albus Potter_

_I often hear the phrase, 'Muggles are completely oblivious to the hardships we have had to face in the Wizarding world.'; or something to that effect. The impression I always get from that, is that we are all questioning the intellect of Muggles. Or maybe we are even forgetting that most Muggles aren't aware that Wizards and Witches even exist in the first place! But it seems we like to find anything possible to criticise Muggles. _

_More importantly, how many wizards are even aware of what goes on in the Muggle world? Can anyone honestly say they really know all the hardships which Muggles face? And can we criticise them about not knowing of Wizarding problems, when we don't know about theirs? _

_The truthful answer, would be no, we don't know everything about Muggle hardships. Even I can't say I know everything that has happened in the Muggle world and I have been studying them since I was thirteen. _

_But that is why, I am writing this novel. Or a diary, some people might call it._

_I have always been fascinated with Muggles. My Father, who to this day, is one of the greatest wizards on this earth, still doesn't understand my obsession with Muggles, and he was the person who I would say I am closest to. I don't understand it myself. Maybe it's the fact they live their lives without magic when we are so reliant on it, I don't know. _

_But what I do know, is that I have always wanted to explore their world in more depth than any wizard has ever done before. _

_And that is what I'm planning to do. But not just one Muggle society: the first thing to know is that Muggles have many different cultures, some more advanced than others._

_I will be visiting seven very different countries: Italy, India, Japan, USA, Brazil, Kenya and New Zealand._

_I will delve into these different civilisations with three aims:_

_1) To understand the Muggle world to a new degree 2) To prove how Muggles should be considered equals to Wizards, despite the fact our worlds are completely different.3) To provide an appreciation to how Muggles live without magic in different ways, but in no way does it make them lesser beings to us._

Albus huffed and leant back on his chair, resting a hand on his forehead. That's half of the introduction and he was already tired. What was it going to be like writing the rest of the book?

It was his choice though. He had been wanting to do this for ages, waiting for the opportunity and the right time. Travelling around the world, studying the ways of Muggles, it's absolutely perfect for him. And he was so glad it was happening at this point in his life.

Albus' father is Harry Potter, famous Harry Potter, saviour of the Wizarding World, the boy who lived. His family had always been in the spotlight, ever since he was young. Paparazzi were always trying to snap photos of them and he had actually had to be taught how to deal with them. Everyone loved Harry Potter's children. As soon as they were born.

He never particularly liked it. Albus was far more reserved than his brother James, who had gone on to be a chaser in some Quidditch team Albus didn't know. And Albus was not as popular as his younger sister, Lily, who was still in Hogwarts, and is very friendly and outgoing. Albus guessed it suited him more, writing a book. It was something quieter, more detached. And he enjoyed writing. He had always kept a diary and loved that. Plus, he didn't really have to make many public appearances and he just really wanted to go on this trip.

Another reason Albus was also different to his family was because he liked guys. No one else in the whole family is gay, except for Louis, and everyone was… very aware of it. It is not that they didn't approve, Albus just didn't think they were all completely comfortable with it. His mother and father were fine with it and so were his siblings. Aunt Hermione didn't mind and nor did Rose Weasley. But Albus knew that Uncle Ron didn't treat him the same as when he used to. And Uncle George too. They were both more cautious around him, as well as some other family members, like Hugo who probably picked it up from his dad.

The person who got him through it was Louis Weasley. Louis Weasley was Albus' best friend, who also happened to be gay. Though that was inevitable; Louis was a Veela and attracted men like a moth to a flame. He always loved the attention from the men and it came as no shock when he came out. But during Albus' coming out about two years ago, Louis had been the one there for him the whole time. He had support and helped him and Albus didn't think he could have done it without Louis.

Albus was now twenty one and working in the department of Misuse of Muggle Artefacts in the Ministry, just like his Granddad, Arthur, did. But he had always wanted to push it a little further. His fascination about Muggles furthered than just the Ministry and this department. He wanted to know everything about Muggles and he thought the only way to do it, was to experience it first hand.

The Head of the department, Thomas Figg thought it would be a great idea to send Albus all around the world and then write a book about the things he experienced. It gave the opportunity to face all the different cultures of Muggle life. He agreed instantly, although the Minister of Magic wasn't quite as happy about it. Figg thought they should have the approval from the Minister of Magic because then people would find the book more reliable, however, he really did need to be persuaded. Albus didn't know why the Minister was so against it, but he didn't think about it too much.

The door flung open and Figg skipped into the room. He had an extremely bubbly personality and if it weren't for his enthusiasm, this trip would probably not even be happening, "How is it going, Al?"

"I've written about half of the introduction." Albus nodded, stretching his arms behind his head.

He glanced at my page and then frowned at Albus, "It's not very long."

"I didn't want it to be long. I want it to be straight to the point, not like those annoying drabbles some authors write." Albus said simply, a worried look on his face.

"Well, I'll read over it later," Figg perched on the side of Albus' desk while staring at him, "I've got some news about who you're going to be going on the trip with."

"Oh yeah, who?" Albus asked with a curious expression, slight excitement tinted in his eyes.

"Well, the Ministry wanted someone who they trust to keep it all in order."

"In order?"

"I know, they're still a bit wary of the whole thing. Stuff about some wizards not approving, _blah blah blah. _But anyway, Scorpius Malfoy is going to be accompanying you."

Albus' eyes widened dramatically, "Malfoy?"

"Yeah. Is there a problem?"

"Other than the fact the guy teased the hell out of me for being the only Potter who was in Ravenclaw instead of Gryffindor. And we still haven't completely got over the family feud." Albus spat. Albus had never liked Scorpius Malfoy. They were in the same year in Hogwarts but Albus had avoided him like the plague. Unfortunately, Albus had been subject to Scorpius' stupid pranks and annoying jokes. Although he tried to ignore Scorpius, it had only made him dislike the Malfoy even more.

"Well, they said he seemed happy to go with you."

"Why him?"

"He's head of the Magical Law Enforcement Patrol and they said they trust him. He's very efficient and is going to organise events, flights, accommodation etcetera." Figg explained briefly but convincingly.

"And I was actually looking forward to this trip."

~X~

Albus arrived at the airport with Figg. Figg thought that instead of apparating, they should actually go on an airplane to their first destination, to have that experience. Albus guessed it makes sense, but it was only the fact that he would be alone with Malfoy that bothered him. Malfoy really did drive him mad in Hogwarts. _Only Potter to not be in Gryffindor; _a phrase that has rang through Albus' head for years. His words really did effect him at the end of the day… But Albus didn't let him ruin his days at Hogwarts and he certainly wouldn't let him ruin his trip. If Malfoy had to come along, fine. Albus didn't want him to, but it definitely wouldn't stop him from having the time of his life and learning a lot about Muggles.

They strolled through the airport as Albus admired the happy tourists, giggling with smiles painted across their faces. He noticed a girl on one of those 'phones.' In Scorpius' opinion, Muggles were very clever. They had used all the resources they have, to create amazing contraptions. Wizards still used owls to communicate, while Muggles are having conversations over little boxes of metal in a matter of minutes. And they say Muggles are stupid?

Albus caught sight of Malfoy and instantly frowned, lowering his head stubbornly. Figg continued to march towards Malfoy with Albus sulking behind. Malfoy saw them, smiled and waved them over happily.

He looked exactly the same as he did in school. The blonde was quite a bit taller than Albus, about a head higher. Many people said he was handsome. If Albus looked hard enough, he could see it too but it still didn't make up for his horrible personality.

When they finally reached Malfoy, the other man clapped a hand on Albus' shoulder, "Hey Al! You excited?"

"Sure." Albus said with raised eyebrows.

Malfoy crinkled his forehead and studied Albus' features, "You holding grudge or something? Or are you tired?"

"Let's just say, I wasn't exactly pleased when I found out it were you coming on this trip." Albus grumbled, casting his eyes to the floor. Albus was always upfront and honest, maybe a reason he didn't have many friends.

Malfoy seemed a bit taken aback but a sadness washed over his face, "Whatever I did, I'm sorry. If I did something, I probably didn't mean it, I might have been joking, but I _am _sorry anyway."

Albus instantly shrugged it off, "Whatever. Where are we off to first?"

"Venice, Italy."

A small smile appeared on Albus' face. He had always wanted to go to Italy and apparently Venice was amazing. He was excited that Venice was the first place they were going to, "Nice. Well, we should get going. Thanks for everything, Thomas." Albus said to Figg.

"You have a good time," Figg patted the brunette's back and gave him a stern look, "You two get on and remember to write, Al. And be careful with magic. Don't let anyone see you using magic, both of you."

~X~

Malfoy and Albus sat next to each other on the airplane, even though Albus had tried desperately to sit away from him. Albus could feel Malfoy's eyes on him. He wondered why he was staring at him like that but like always, Albus just ignored Malfoy.

To distract himself and also lighten the atmosphere, Albus got out his notebook and pen. Albus didn't think there was any point using a quill. See, there's another great invention from Muggles. The ink is already inside the pen! And pens were just far more practical. They're easy to use, carry and it's not like he's going to spill ink all over the page unless the cartridge bursts!

Malfoy had been trying to make small talk but Albus made it very clear that he was _not _interested. All Malfoy was here for was to show Albus where he was going and find him somewhere to rest and sleep. Nothing else.

_An airplane is a substitute for a broom, some could say. Or substitute for the floo network or apparation. It is what Muggles use to travel to different countries. My first impression is that it is more crowded and uncomfortable than a broom. The chairs are tightly packed and I honestly can't figure out how they've fit them all in here and even included a little path in the middle. There are hundreds of people on this plane! On one plane! _

_But is this better than a broom? It fits more people in than a broom does, obviously. They don't use magic, which is quite important. The fact that Muggles have been able to create something so brilliant, without magic and just through the power of their minds: doesn't that show that Muggles are just brilliant? Wizards would not be able to fly without brooms or magic. Yet Muggles have done it. Flying without magic._

_Although, I do think they could easily make this more comfortable. I'm currently squashed up next to Scorpius Malfoy. By the way, he will be travelling with me. God help me._

No. Albus had to scratch out that last part. It was unprofessional to be complaining about your partner or co-worker or whatever Malfoy was to him.

_We're heading to Venice, Italy now. Venice is the city with canals for streets. People say it's like a maze but the buildings are beautiful. I've been told that the culture is probably most similar to the British Muggle way of life than to any of the other countries we will visiting. Italian life. We'll just have to see when we get there._

"You writing for the book already?" Malfoy questioned with a hesitant smile.

"Yeah." Albus mumbled, shifting in his seat.

"I think it's a really good idea doing this book. Not many wizards really understand or appreciate Muggles. I think it's good to do this." The Slytherin said shyly, hiding behind his hair.

"Well, it's going to be fun."

"You know we're going for Carnival season?"

Albus grinned widely, "Yes! I was so glad when I realised we would be there for carnival… Apparently it's the best time of year to go!"

"Yeah… It should be good! I don't know much about it but I've organised for us to help with some of the preparation and join in with the festival." Malfoy said with enthusiasm.

"You're really into this, aren't you?" Albus half-smiled, looking at Malfoy through his messy locks.

"I'm not really that ignorant. My family are, but I'm not. I swear!" Malfoy raised his hands.

~X~

_When we got off the plane, the first thing I noticed was the food. There were shops in the airport selling all types of Italian delicacies. The Italians do have a reputation for eating a lot but I didn't think it would be this extreme. Then again, I can't wait to experience the amazing Muggle home cooking, especially some which was considered to the most delicious in the world. _

_I am annoyingly hungry now._

Albus glanced around at Malfoy who was still grinning like an idiot. Albus had already noticed that Malfoy really did smile a lot.

"Let's go to the hotel. It's not too far. We'll can find out of the cars which take us places." Malfoy said and reached over to shake Albus' hair affectionately.

Albus blushed and ducked his head away from Malfoy, "A taxi." He corrected the other man.

"A _taxi. _Y'know, I really can't wait for this whole trip."

~X~

_A/N: Soo I've decided to repost this story! Yay! And new and improved! I've basically made some changes to this story, just with language and stuff like that and changed the POV because I don't really like writing in first person anymore._

_Part of the reason I'm reposting this is because of fanfiction deleting stories with sexual content... the original did have sexual content and I was worried it would get deleted and then my account would get deleted etc... I think it's stupid, fanfiction deleting stories and they're going to have to delete looooads of stories really xD _

_I'll probs post the next chapter soon! _


	2. Venice: Italy

_Without The Flick Of A Wand_

_Italy, Venice_

_All I can say, is that Venice is beautiful. The gothic architecture is around every corner we turn, endless. Everything I look at is fascinating and is guaranteed to have a history that only few people must know. I didn't get much time to explore the new town as much as I would have liked because Scorpius wanted to get to the hotel, but from what I did see, there was busy preparations from Muggles for the carnival. _

_The hotel we were staying in is along the Grand Canal, the biggest river in Venice. He said the reason he wanted to get to it so quickly was because it was so beautiful, and he was right. The view from the balcony in our room overlooks the canal and we can watch different people floating along the canal for whatever reason they need to. _

_We went through the back entrance today but Scorpius said we are going to go on a Gondola along the canal tomorrow. Gondolas are long wooden boats with pointed ends which are traditionally known for Venice. I really can't wait. Everything about this place seems stunning. Even the water is the most deep crystal blue I have ever seen and I don't think I will be able to resist the urge to go for a dip. I could even jump out of the window of the hotel, straight into the canal. If it was legal._

_And the weather is not all bad either. It's certainly hotter than in England. _

"You know, you can write that when we get back. Just enjoy it while we're here." Malfoy chuckled, sitting on the bed opposite to Albus.

"I won't be able to get down exactly what I'm feeling now though. I can write in more detail when I get back." Albus lay down on the bed casually, staring at the ceiling.

Malfoy shrugged and followed Albus' actions, "If you want."

Albus' gaze diverted to Malfoy and he watched the taller man, "Why did you come?"

Malfoy shook his head and pouted his lower lip, "I wanted to see the world. Get away from my parents. Be independent. Loads of reasons really."

"But, you don't like me. And you have loads of money. You could have taken this trip without me. On your own. Or with a friend." Albus said sceptically with raised eyebrows and hitched himself up on my elbows.

"The Minister of Magic offered me the trip and I felt like it was the right time. Why would I refuse a free trip around the world?"

"But if you don't li-"

"I do like you, Al. You just don't like me." Malfoy gave a cheeky grin.

Albus frowned and decided to crawl under the covers of his bed to hide, "Good night then."

Albus heard the Malfoy snigger, "Night."

~X~

_In the morning, we went straight down to have breakfast. I didn't know that Italians ate biscuits for breakfast. They had all different types of biscuits and they dip them into hot milk. That's all. So simple. But so tasty. I think I might have to do this at home. _

"Come on! We need to go now! You can write when we get back to the hotel tonight! We only have one day in Venice, and three days in Italy! The Ministry don't want us to be gone too long so we only have a few days in each place! Let's go on a gondola while we're in Venice." Malfoy exclaimed, dragging Albus off the desk he was sitting at and towards the door.

Albus huffed and pulled his arm out of Scorpius' grip, "Fine. But let me get ready first."

They made their way outside, once Albus was ready and ended up on a small deck. There were many gondolas gracefully floating down the canal and Albus was just itching to go on one himself. He couldn't help but notice that Scorpius was just as enthusiastic as him. For a Slytherin, that could almost be considered strange.

A man stood steadily on the gondola which was tied to the deck. He waved them over with a friendly smile and they approached the man.

"Ciao. I am Paolo!" The man said in a strong Italian accent and in broken English He shook both their hands roughly, "I bring you down canal and then to the Agnoli family."

Albus exchanged a glance with Malfoy, "Family?"

"I arranged for us to visit an Italian family. They're going to help us prepare for the Carnival tonight." Malfoy said with a smile.

"You certainly are efficient." The brunette smirked and Malfoy just rolled his eyes. Albus turned to Paolo and his smirk changed into a bright smile, "Thank you Paolo."

Albus and Malfoy drifted down the canal, Paolo using a paddle to push them along. They admired the scenery while floating on the water. Albus let his fingers trail along the surface while the boat moved, leaving ripples in the water left behind him.

Malfoy was sitting extremely, and uncomfortably, close to Albus. Albus tried to shift away, but if he moved any further, then he would fall right into the river. So he ignored Malfoy as much as possible and ignored the feeling of his nice, strong body against his side.

Maybe he judged Malfoy too fast, Albus thought. Maybe those things he used to say to Albus _were _just a joke and he never actually meant any harm. Maybe his words were meaningless. Albus couldn't remember completely. But most importantly, now he was getting on well with the Slytherin. They hadn't fought nor argued and Malfoy had almost been quite _lovely _to him.

Then again, what he had said in school had still hurt Albus.

"You know…" Malfoy said dreamily, letting his head loll over while he gazed at the sky, "This is supposed to be one of the most romantic cities on the earth."

Albus felt a light pink brush over his cheeks and he lowered his head in embarrassment, hiding behind his dark locks, "Oh? Really?"

"Mmm-hmm," Malfoy smiled at the Potter, his face extremely close to Albus', "You can understand why, can't you?"

Albus nodded slowly and let his head move away from Malfoy's, "Yeah… it is a beautiful place."

~X~

They arrived at the Agnoli house after making small talk with Paolo. Albus didn't hesitate to ask him lots of questions about Italian culture and he told Albus quite a lot of things, including explaining the festival to him. They both thanked Paolo gratefully, who kissed each cheek as he bid farewell. Again, Albus asked why, which made Malfoy laugh but Paolo told Albus it was just a tradition in Italy. They did that to greet people and say goodbye to them. That's something Albus could mention in the book.

Also, Malfoy keeps taking lots of pictures which he think could be good visuals in the book. Albus also agreed it would be a good idea and a good feature to the book, if it was allowed in the end.

They knocked on the door of the Agnoli residence and Albus was instantly struck by the shouting of Italian words from behind the door. Albus could tell Malfoy was also thinking about the same thing.

"Why do they sound like they're… arguing?" Albus whispered while staring at the door in shock.

"It's scaring me." Malfoy breathed with a wrinkled forehead.

Albus giggled uncontrollably at Malfoy's face when he thought he got a glimpse of a man, staring at them from around the corner of a building. Albus' head swivelled around immediately in instinct to inspect the man, but he wasn't there. Albus shook it off, thinking he must have just imagined it.

Before Albus could even mention it to Malfoy, the door flung open and a short, dark haired man stood there with a huge grin painted across his emotive face.

"Ciao!" He said extravagantly with open arms.

He grabbed Malfoy's shoulders, pulling him forward and planting a kiss on each cheek before doing the same to Albus. Both boys were slightly taken aback, however at least they knew about the Italian custom.

"I speak English, so I will translate for my family. I am Matteo. Which of you is Scorpio and which Alberto?" Matteo said enthusiastically, glancing quickly between the two of them.

Albus gave a small smile and bit his lip to contain a giggle, when 'Scorpio' spoke, "I'm Scorpio. This is Alberto."

Come in! Come in!"

The Wizards followed Matteo down the hallway and the first thing Albus noticed was the religious aspects to the house. Albus knew that many Italians were very committed to religion; Albus thinks it's Christianity mostly in Italy. However he had never seen religious commitment to the extent of having objects like this scattered around the house and in clear view for visitors to see.

They arrived in a little kitchen, where a large, but also short, woman stood near the oven, stirring some water with concentration.

"This is my Ma Ma, Maria!" Matteo cried out, rushing forward and wrapping an arm around the short woman's, Maria's, shoulder.

She turned around immediately and beamed, waddling over to Albus and Malfoy. She used the greeting, the two kisses, which they had started to become familiar with. She spoke in Italian, as if they understood, though, thankfully, it was Matteo to reply, using their 'names' while gesturing to each of them.

"Ma Ma is making Spaghetti Bolognese for us. Then we prepare for carnivale. My children are here. I introduce you to them!"

They were introduced in a hurry to the rest of family who were all jumping up and shouting in Italian at them. Albus thought that not speaking the language was going to be something which would annoy him throughout this trip and he was right. However he was surprised to see that Malfoy did speak a little bit of Italian. Not much, but certainly more than Albus.

Right now, Albus and Malfoy were being shown their elaborate costumes for the carnival later. As a joke, Malfoy had asked the two men which of them would like to dress up as a man. His eyes had been fixed on Albus though. Albus had not been amused. Yes, he had a rather skinny, girly figure but that just went too far. Malfoy had been in stitches though.

Albus wasn't really liking theses outfits. They're too extravagant and colourful, which is the complete opposite to what Albus was like and what he was comfortable with. But of course, Albus was going to try it. He had to after all, that's what he was for.

Albus had been given some space to write some notes for his book, which was good because Albus really felt like he needed some quiet time to himself.

_Matteo says I'm going to be dressed as one of the typical characters of the carnival, Arlecchino or otherwise known as the Harlequin. He is considered the most popular and most famous characters from the Italian 'Commedia dell'arte' which is a form of theatre, characterized by masked types. It uses 'Slapstick' comedy, a boisterous type of comedy where they often hurt each other, but it comes across in a playful way. Arlecchino's primary aspect is his physical agility, so I don't know why they want me to be him. He is supposed to be quite mischievous, always playing tricks, which is again, the opposite of what I'm like. He wears a costume with many different coloured triangles, a little white hat sits on his head and of course, the mask. _

_Scorpius is going as Pulcinella, another main character. The mask is black and white and has an extremely long nose, resembling a beak. He is traditionally mean, crafty and vicious. He's also supposed to be extremely fat and greedy._

_This family we're visiting, the Agnoli family, are very lovely. Absolutely obsessed with food, but lovely. Food, food and more food is all they talk about. We talked about food, we prepared food, we ate food. I'm surprised the first question wasn't 'what do you want to eat?' That's all they seem to talk about. For lunch we're going to be feeding you Spaghetti Bolognese, tonight we will have all the different foods served at the festival. _

_So, it's obvious food is a big part of Italian culture. Maria, the Grandma of the family, has already asked me to try about ten different things and I think I'm full before we have even started the real meal!_

"Alberto, our dinner is ready!"

~X~

"I look ridiculous." Albus pouted while glaring at his reflection in the mirror.

Malfoy sniggered and adjusted his fake belly, "Don't even start. Have you seen what I'm wearing?"

"I guess I did get the lesser of two evils." Albus grinned haughtily.

Malfoy punched Albus' arm lightly and playfully, "Thanks for letting me wear this."

"You said you wanted to see the world. This is part of it."

"I know. And I know I will have a good time."

"Yeah. Can't wait." Albus said sarcastically and adjusted the hat on his head.

Malfoy frowned at Albus, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I guess… I'm just not really into parties." Albus shrugged, stepping back to sit on a chair behind him.

Malfoy turned to face Albus completely, with a confused look painted across his face, "You're brother has a reputation for partying."

Albus nodded and lowered his head, "We're polar opposites."

"Alberto! Scorpio!" Matteo appeared in the doorway, dressed in full costume, a mask covering his tanned face, "Are you ready? Come, come!"

The festival was truly beautiful. The costumes were beautiful; there were so many colours and the dancing was spectacular, they even had flag throwing and live music.

Albus felt like he was in medieval times. There were women in large, extravagant dresses and hair in updos with the masquerade masks. He was going to have a lot to write about but he wasn't really comfortable here. There was too many people and not even everyone was properly dressed up, head to toe like him. And it was loud. So loud.

Right now, Albus was sitting in a small street, the mask no longer covering his face. He just needed a little space for a while. Malfoy had been getting really into it back there, dancing and chatting with the locals. He was much more sociable than Albus. Albus did have a go at juggling though, but he was rubbish. More importantly though, it was fun.

Nevertheless, Albus still felt he needed some time to himself. The Italians have all been crowding both of them the whole evening and it had got too much. And they had both eaten _a lot _today; he was absolutely stuffed. He was surprised there are not more big Italians with the amount they seem to eat.

Albus searched his bag for his glasses and placed them on his nose. He also pulled out his 'special' mirror, resting it on his knees and whispering the name: Louis Weasley.

After a few seconds Louis' reflection appeared on the mirror and the bubbly blonde immediately flashed his cousin that signature smile.

"Hey Al! How's Italy?" Louis said with a teasing tone, raising his eyebrows.

"Loud. We're at the Venetian festival." Albus sighed and leaned his head back on the cold wall behind him.

"Don't be such a drag. I wish I was there! That's supposed to be one of the best festivals in the world!"

"It's not my sort of thing…"

"Well, Italian guys are supposed to be really hot. You could get a good lay." Louis nodded confidently, his tone deadly serious.

Louis was very openly gay. He's part Veela, so that probably has something to do with his confidence. He attracts guys like moths to a flame. Albus would be jealous, but he knew it annoyed Louis as well. He found it hard to find a guy that didn't just want to sleep with him a lot of the time... Which was understandable: he's bloody beautiful and very desirable. But he had never been in a long term relationship because everybody just seemed to want him for one night. Despite all that, it's not like he slept around. He had been with a few people and Albus had to hear _all _the details about it, but he's quite stubborn when giving it up. He didn't sleep with just anyone, although just anyone always wanted to sleep with him. Even the straight ones.

But it was nice for Albus to have someone to talk to about relationships. Albus wouldn't feel comfortable talking to anyone else. Albus had only been with one guy and only for a couple of months but I he has had lots of crushes. Louis was always supportive and always ready to talk and give advice about stuff like that, and vice versa.

"Well, it's not like I can even speak to them."

"Just flutter your eyes and wiggle your ass." Louis grinned cheekily.

"Can you ever imagine me fluttering my eyes and wiggling my ass?" Albus said with furrowed eyebrows.

Louis fluttered his eyebrows himself and smirked, "Well…"

"Stop imagining me, Louis."

"Look, try to enjoy this! You're not going to get many more opportunities like this. Enjoy it while you can and stop being so boring. You'll regret it if you don't."

Albus noticed a figure strolling towards me and he twisted his head abruptly, only to see Malfoy smiling widely at him, the mask in his hand.

"Hey you, what you doing back here?" Malfoy said with a small smile.

"I'm just talking to my cousin." Albus said shyly, nodding at the mirror.

Malfoy bent down and sat next to Albus, looking curiously into the mirror, "Louis, right?"

Louis beamed and waved, "Yeah! Hi!"

"We can go now, if you want. We've had a long day."

"We've had a long day eating."

He snickered, "Yeah. I guess so."

"I'll speak to you tomorrow, Louis." Albus said and quickly shoved the mirror in his bag, just hearing his cousin yell goodbye before it was covered.

"Come on then. I thanked Matteo and his family for us." Malfoy stood up and offered Albus a hand.

The Potter grabbed his hand and used it to pull himself up, "Thanks for that. I'm sorry for not joining in that much…"

"It's okay, I get it. You don't really like parties, or crowds, or loud music. I'm… sorry for bringing you here. I was just trying to help you with your book…"

Albus shook his head and smiled softly, "It's okay. It was a good experience. And… thanks for understanding."

Malfoy suddenly reached forward and cupped Albus' face in his hands. Albus' cheeks flushed almost instantly and he rolled his head to the side in embarrassment. He could still feel Malfoy's warm breath at his cheek and it made his heart beat extremely fast.

"It's okay." Malfoy whispered, lowering his head too, "We're going to be spending a lot of time together. We should understand each other…"

"Yeah. We can should talk soon. I guess… you're not an awful Malfoy like I thought."

The Slytherin snorted, "Thank you. Let's go back to the hotel."

~X~

_A/N: Second chapter redone! Hope you're still enjoying it! Please review! Thank you **dansclavicle **and **dominygringa **for being the first reviewers!_


End file.
